harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tokka is the epicness/Snamione/Hermioneverus Bang
Break the skin/’cause I can’t tell where your body ends and mine begins. '' It was enough to make him feel like tearing off his skin. The pain of just feeling the curse, even through the mind connection, was a torture he didn’t want to go through. But Severus knew he had to endure it while his mind was connected to hers. The effects were so devastating, he couldn’t tell whether it was him or Hermione who was actually on the receiving end of the wand. ''Tear the flesh/I woke today feeling like some kind of masochist. '' Hermione stood and took the curse, blow after blow, as her punishment dragged on and on. It was a pleasing kind of pain, in the sense that she was being strong and brave instead of letting others take the fall. In a sick way, she supposed, it was masochistic. It shouldn’t have been pleasing to her, since the point was to make her reveal who had organized the uprising. '' You manifest/bring things to be. '' Severus discovered the plot to destabilize the Ministry three days ago, and because of his position as a Death Eater, he was forced to tell Voldemort. Snape knew that the brains of Gryffindor had come up with the entire plan, and that the Cruciatus curse was the chosen consequence. But he had to at least try to help. It wasn’t what he wanted, but sometimes things needed to be done. '' Yeah your mojo witchcraft/honey it’s working on me. '' She screamed again as the curse ripped through her. All the self-discipline in the world was useless on this kind of pain. The only thing keeping her from completely breaking was the link. Just knowing that Snape was there somehow comforted her. '' I must confess. '' “I’m not telling you anything.” “Foolish, stupid girl. The pain only gets worse if you resist.” Confess, confess. His mind whispered. End the pain. Reveal all. But his thoughts went unheard. '' Pull, beg, and plead. '' “Please, stop.” Hermione was on her knees at this point. Her insides were on fire, her muscles were numb, and the aftershocks were yet to come. She’d heard that those were the worst part of the curse. “Reveal what you know, girl, and it will end quickly. Don’t you want it to end?” Begging for death was a weakness. She would not be weak. '' That I need your kiss like an ocean needs a breeze. '' Severus saw her thoughts, spread like wildfire all around her mind. Their kiss, shared by the lake on a quiet winter evening. The plan, whispered in secret and formulated with no thought of consequence. ''Oh, I go off like a gun. '' “Enough. If the Cruciatus curse is ineffective, then you will rot in this prison.” Hermione smiled. They wouldn’t break her. At least, not anytime soon. The mind-link was still intact, she realized. Severus would know what to do. Find them, she thought weakly. Then she fell to the darkness. '' Like a loaded weapon. '' Severus felt the link die as he replayed the young witch’s thoughts. Who was he supposed to find? Potter and Weasley? The Order? No. He would leave the two idiots and the rest of the fan club to fight a losing battle. If anyone was going to find his girl, it would be him. Smiling at the murder in his mind, he swept out of the dungeons and flew towards the Death Eater’s hideout. '' Bang bang bang. '' Hermione came to as the door burst open, banging the wall and revealing her worst nightmare. “Hello, Granger.” Lucius Malfoy stood there, smiling like the devil who found another twisted soul to take. '' Grip me in your hands. '' Lucius strode forward, gazing down at the Muggle-born witch with something that resembled a barely-leashed hunger. “You’ve grown quite nicely since I saw you last.” “Curl up and die, Malfoy,” the witch spit. The blond wizard smirked viciously. “Temper, Granger, temper. We wouldn’t want the Dark Lord to hear about this, would we?” Hermione gripped the sheet that covered the gray and dusty bed. “No, Mr. Malfoy.” '' So here we go again/it echoes in my head. '' “Where. Is. She?” Severus was spitting as he shook Bellatrix with each word. “What makes you think I’d tell you? You left us,” she laughed wildly. Left us, left us. “Yes, Bellatrix. I left you. All of you useless, pathetic wastes that were only going to die sooner instead of later.” ''Bang bang bang. '' Curses, flying everywhere. Glass shattering, stones cracking. And the trapped, banging on the walls to add an eerie beat to the carnage. Nightmares that would scare the devil himself, if he weren’t standing at the forefront of the battle. '' Grip me in your hands. '' The wand was her only defense. Shouting numerous spells in the air, Hermione fought for her very survival. The only way she would fall is if she were killed by Voldemort himself tonight. No one else would get that honor. '' So I can feel you here with me. '' Severus ran, the screams of all echoing in his ears. He had to find her, or the battle would be lost. It would be useless to fight if he lost her. He would rather beg for death than live without her. '' Soaked in sin/baptized by your kiss and now I’m born again. '' Hermione struggled to find a way out. Picturing their kiss by the lake, she shot a Patronus to find Severus and quickly followed, but stopped as Lord Voldemort shot a Body-Bind Curse that trapped her in front of him. '' Bite your lip/wrap my hands around your head and pull you in. '' A curse shattered the portrait by his head, nearly hitting him as his eyes scanned the ranks of witches and wizards fighting for their lives. Biting his lip, he sent a probe into the fray. There. She was standing directly in front of Voldemort, staring up at him with fury in her eyes. '' I can’t catch my breath. '' Her sides were heaving as she glared at the man in front of her. “You are a coward!”, she screamed at him. “Coward, Mudblood? I think not,” Voldemort said lazily as his whisper of Crucio filled her with agony. '' See, think, or speak. '' He was blind to all as his focus centered on the young Gryffindor writhing on the ground. His mind filled with sheer fury, his lips unable to form a curse deadly enough to project his rage, Severus ran to Hermione with the intent to kill. '' Yeah your mojo witchcraft, honey it’s working on me. '' Even on her hands and knees, Hermione Granger was a deadly force. “Crucio,” she whispered, and felt Voldemort hit the ground as his own creation was forced upon him. '' So let’s make a mess/tear up the sheets. '' Stone, glass and death were scattered across the vast castle. The chaos of the battle stretched from the Great Hall to the Forbidden Forest. And yet, it wasn’t over. Severus watched as his greatest enemy fell to a mere witch’s whispered curse. '' Every whisper you speak sends a shiver through me. '' “Crucio,” she said again, and watched in sick glee as the Dark Lord twitched and screamed again. “I can stop anytime you want, Lord Voldemort,” the girl whispered. “All you have to do is beg for it.” '' Oh, I go off like a gun/like a loaded weapon. '' The green light flashed, like a sick Christmas light, before encasing Voldemort in his own destruction. His own death caused by his curse. How tragically ironic, Severus thought to himself. “It seems that you can kill the Dark Lord after all, Professor Snape.” ''Bang bang bang/Grip me in your hands. '' Hermione reached for the Slytherin’s outstretched hand, using her arms to pull him closer. “We did it, Professor. We fought him and won!” “So we did, Miss Granger. But I believe it was you who won the fight for us.” ''So here we go again/it echoes in my head. What would they do now? Where would they go, the Gryffindor braniac and the Slytherin Potions master? These questions echoed in Snape’s head as he walked back to his chambers. The battle had exhausted him, so he collapsed on the bed, snoring before he hit the pillow. '' Bang bang bang/Grip me in your hands.'' It was over, Hermione thought wearily. She could still hear the curses hitting the wall. Still feel her teacher’s rough hands clasping her own as she rose from the floor covered in dirt and sweat. '' Bang bang bang/Grip me in your hands. '' They were holding each other, as if there was nothing left to hold onto in the chaotic aftermath of the battle. Bang bang bang. '' Severus woke quickly, drifting back to sleep as the Hogwarts Express banged in the sky over and over, the sound resonating in his mind. '' Grip me in your hands. Hermione awoke to their hands entwined, Snape looking down at her. “Don’t let go,” she said sleepily. And so he never did Category:Blog posts